


hell is empty and all the demons are here

by hackercatz (tsunbrownie)



Series: new world order [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad End AU, Body Modification, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Eating, Comeplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, God!Akira AU, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Satanael!Akira, Size Difference, Size Kink, Submission, akiras cum tastes like strawberries, all hail the lord of hell, goro run away, monster cock, no lore only horny, pouty goro, wip named "that satanael fucker one"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunbrownie/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: Akira had always destined to ascend from mortal planes after slaying the false God. He wasn't just supposed to become what hehadbecome.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: new world order [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616374
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	hell is empty and all the demons are here

**Author's Note:**

> god!akira: today we are going to make pliant Goro! 3 spoons of drowsy, 2 pinches of happiness and a spoon of slutty—  
> god!akira: (accidentally tips the whole bottle into the cauldron) oh fuck

The Trickster, the defier of God and fate. It's been the title crowned upon him the moment he stepped in the märchen room trapped between dream and reality. The child of Satanael, the hopes of humanity.

Akira had always destined to ascend from mortal planes after slaying the false God. He wasn't just supposed to become what he had become.

* * *

The Trickster doesn't enjoy any of his demigod forms. Not the one he attained by absorbing Yaldabaoth's powers—the angelic, holy cleanser of light—and neither the fallen son of God who rules all of hell and its desires. They're not completely clean-cut as they had once been, before Akira had cut open the God of Control and absorbed its strength into his body: the angel desires, the devil controls. He doesn't like either of them, because it reminds him of what he's become, non-human and no longer fitting in with all he once deemed his people.

Yet sometimes when the situation calls for it, or when those _needs_ run rampant, his body finds itself morphing to them despite his preferences. 

Like now—Akira hisses as the body-sized beastly wings protruding from his shoulder blades propel him forward, the sight of civilization rushing past by. All of his to rule, all of his to _control_ , now. The thrill and _power_ burns through him and he soars downwards, feeling the air brush by his face. The glide, although he doesn't do it often, is stimulating and he feels the dizziness drift away.

When he finally retracts his wings back and returns to his shared home with Goro, his lips twitch up to a smile when the soft aroma of coffee greets him from the kitchens. _Didn't expect him to be up early today_ , Akira can't help but think as he hangs his jacket in the coat hanger in the entrance as he pads forward, reaching for the kitchen.

Akechi leaning on the kitchen counter with a steaming mug of coffee that Akira always prepares for him, wearing a shirt—Akira's own, worn-in and grey—and the collar, and nothing else, and Akira stands there, devouring the sight of his lover in such relaxed glory. Eventually their line of sight crosses, and Goro's eyes turn crescent in elation as recognizes Akira, just as he brings a steaming cup of coffee to sip at it. The God watches hungrily as his throat bobs to accommodate the liquid, and his fierce need to take returns tenfold.

He spreads his wings out to fill the entire room as he commands, " _Kneel_." 

The brunette instantly scrambles from his position, placing the mug on the table as he walks forward to obediently kneel between Akira's legs. "My lord," Goro breathes, his posture faithful as he keeps his gaze fixed on the others' boots. "Lord Satanael." 

Ever the dedicated devotee. Akira walks forward, his blood curdling as he slips a gloved—crimson, of course—finger between those plump lips, smirking as the tongue cradles it ardently, worshiping his digit. 

Akira curiously asks, "the shirt?" 

Goro yawns, running his hands down the fabric. "Got cold yesterday. It was really windy, and you weren't here..."

"You could have turned up the electric blanket instead of moving all the way to the closet to steal my shirt, y'know," the Trickster states, eyebrows raising in silent question. 

Goro's crimson orbs twinkle alluringly in the fluorescent light. "But this smells like you, feels like you're next to me all the time..."

"Are you trying to _seduce_ me right now?" 

"Depends, _sir_ , is it working?" Goro looks up from his position, his bangs falling across his eyes, giving him a boyish look. He runs his tongue and bites down on his lower lip, giving it the same bloody red tint as his crimson eyes. 

Akira growls—because obviously it's working. Goro seduces him merely by _existing_ , but pulling something like this? "You never had to in the first place, and you know that."

"Mm," Goro merely hums, kissing the tip of the gloved fingers. Then his gaze moves, landing on Akira's crotch. "You like it, though, and since I've been really good, I could get my reward...?" 

There's a spark in Goro's eyes that makes all this even all more exciting. As much as Akira enjoys having his lover pliant and obedient, utterly dependent on his orders to function, there's that spirit of rebellion that only fuels when he plays with danger.

—Such a shame he'll have to extinguish it again before the memories return and that tiny spark morph into a full-scale wildfire and burn down his paradise, really. Still, he can do that later—Satanael's shifting desires insist that he fucks him like this.

"Fine, pet," and Akira's unbuckling his belts and hiking his pants down just enough for his cock to hit the cool air. Hissing, he signals the other boy to come closer, and the brunette crawls forward until his face is close enough to lean forward and take the heated member into his mouth. 

Goro's eyes glaze over as he tentatively lifts a hand to touch the head, earning a drop of pre. 

Akira likes the way how Akechi does a little double take every time he sees his cock in this form; because it's _big_. It's far beyond human like the wings protruding from his back, evidence that he isn't human anymore like the others, but out of the abnormalities it's something he actually _likes_ because he likes how Goro's eyes come alight with challenge when his gaze lands on it. Akira thinks considering how thin and fragile Goro's arm is, it might be longer and thicker than it.

"Like what you see?" Akira smirks as Goro excitedly licks a stripe down his length, feathery touches weighing down his heavy balls. "I'm already half-hard for you." 

"It's so big..." Goro murmurs reverently as he kisses the base, tongue rubbing at the little junction there. He noses at it, licking against the vein. "Wanna fit it in my mouth..."

Goro can't take in the whole thing in his mouth, not because he's not had any practice since he _has_ , but because of Akira's sheer _size—_ with how long and thick Satanael is, Goro couldn't put anything beyond the head without dislocating his lower face. So instead he runs his touches down the member as he leans forward to leave kittenish licks on the head, sucking gently at the white-gold ring tied to it. 

"One day 'm gonna finally cave in and fuck the tight throat of yours," Akira hisses as he grips onto Goro's chocolate brown locks and pulls, "Don't fucking care if I break something. I'll just put it back together once I'm done using you." 

Goro makes a desperate squeak, nodding zealously as he desperately runs his soft lips and talented tongue all over Akira's now stiff cock. "Yes please, I want 't—"

Okay, so Akira might have gotten too bit too far and made Goro a little _too_ much a whore while breaking him, but from the way he vigorously tries to fit Akira's length into his own mouth, struggles to breathe after a few inches, and looks up at him with teary eyes of betrayal, all he can do is laugh, rub against those dewy eyes and look down with affection. "Not _now_ , honey. If you're being good this time, next time. You can be good for me, right?" 

Goro nods wearily, slowly retracting the now spit-covered cock from his mouth, and returns to worshipping the length offered to him. Akira glances down between his legs, seeing the tiny pink peeking between there, already fully hard and leaking.

Akira hadn't even let him touch himself. He wants to move his feet to grind down on it, but with how focused Goro is at pleasing him, he decides to cut him some break and lies back, observing as his toy devotedly moves for Akira's own pleasure. His entire face now slick with a transparent mixture of precome and his own spit, Goro whines as he speeds up, a desperate noise coming from his throat. 

"Open up," Akira hisses as he comes close, and when Goro lets his lips apart, slides his sticky head into the warm crevice. Once inside, a single touch of the brunette's shy touches against his balls has him coming hard, completely filling up his throat despite the kneeling one's intent to swallow, and Akira pulls out when he sees him choking, instead smearing Goro's pretty face with his hot seed. 

Akira relaxes and stares down at his handiwork: Goro's mouth completely filled with cum, splattered all across his face and his chocolate locks, the front of his t-shirt drenched from Akira's furious pumps, and to the Trickster's infinite amusement, from the brunette's own come. "Did you come from this?" He murmurs as he watches Goro swallow the come with some difficulty, then lick his own lips. "Did you just come from sucking me off?"

Goro nods dazedly, looking up to Akira, playing with his now soft cock. "Felt too good... Should I have waited for a command, sir?" 

Usually, yes. But the sheer implications of the fact that Akechi can now just come just by giving a blowjob is so powerful, Akira can't bother caring, not really. "Clean me up, and we'll call it even." 

"Tastes like strawberry this time," he mewls as leans forward to take Akira's cock, sucking away the stray drops of come there, "I think I like strawberry better than pineapple."

Goro had a penchant for sweets, so Akira gave his come a more sweet, sugary flavor, closer to viscous syrup now. With Akira now having control of the collective cognition, something like that takes barely any effort, just as taking away Goro's refractory period or his inability to come after the fourth time had barely taken conscious thought. Considering how much time the brunette spent with Akira's cock or tentacle in his mouth in a day, it's been a little treat from a God to his personal pet. 

—Not that Goro hadn't enjoyed drinking his cum before he decided to kick up the flavor. He had become a tad bit more enthusiastic swallowing it or licking it off the floor, but he's always been too much a whore not to enjoy it before Akira's little modification. Again, Akira wanders if he went a _little_ too far.

it's hard to focus on that train of thought with Goro looking so jubilant and with his own cock still half-hard, so he drags a finger across the brunette's sun-soaked locks, enjoying how Goro purrs at the touch. "So filthy. You like being treated like this, don't you? Know you're a whore more than anyone, but just can't help yourself from wanting cock." 

"Only if it's yours, sir," the brunette moans, delirious from pleasure. "Akira, _please_..." 

Satanael grabs a chair to ground himself down. Once seated down and comfortable, he hisses, "Alright, up you come," as he grips Goro's shoulders and hoists him up until he's straddling him, body feather light against Akira's own taut thighs. Goro hisses breathlessly as the raven's thick length brushes against his thighs, smearing even more viscous fluid on its wake. 

"Fuck me please?" Teary-eyed Goro begs with the faux innocence of a seductress, and Akira breathes out in a desperate attempt not to give in, because it'd be so _easy_ , fucking that willing body like a ragdoll, not caring about how the cock sleeve felt. The demon slowly shakes his head.

"No, honey. You're still _way_ too tight for my cock," Akira chastises as he slips in two gloved fingers easily into the brunette's hole, rubbing against the prostate and earning a breathy mewl. "You're gonna rip your hole up, it'd only hurt for me, and it wouldn't be a fun time for anybody." 

Goro pouts as he rhythmically thrusts back against the fingers in his ass that had now become three.. "But it's unfair, didn't even get to suck you off."

Akira's cock throbs with want, but he pushes it down as he pats Goro's wet locks. "How about this: you be good for me and let me train that tight hole loose and wet for daddy to fuck, and when you're stretched enough for me to, I'll fuck you for _hours_ and still have you wanting. You think you can do that? You think you can be a good boy for me?" 

A frenzied nod returns his way along with a high-pitch whine as Akira fits in the index finger, too. "God, yes, _yes_ sir, I'll be your good boy, your good toy, your good pet—"

Akira playfully rubs the thumb on the rim, cooing, "you can fit my entire _fist_ in now. You're so close, Goro, you could take me very, very soon." 

"But," he pouts, dejected. Akira laughs as he retracts the hand, enjoying how the hole stays gaping open with his clever ministrations.

"I _said_ not now, pet," Akira murmurs, sliding his cock across Goro's cracks so it'd brush against his sensitive asshole, then past until the head knocks against the balls. "How does this feel?"

The loud moaning that comes from the bundle on his lap is a positive enough response that Satanael repeats it, thrusting between the tight crevice. Goro, unbeknownst of his own consciousness, bring his thighs a big closer to make it tighten deliciously around Akira's throbbing member, and he hisses as he rewards Goro by reaching for his fading star-marked neck and biting in, drawing blood and permanently marking him once again. Feeling a little sadistic, Akira reaches for Goro's cock, fingers tightening around the base painfully, earning a teary whine. "That's not an answer, honey. Hoes does it _feel_?"

"Don't stop," Goro stutters as he pushes his feverish ass against Akira, " _don'tstopkeepgoingpleasepleaseplease_..."

Akira licks gently at the trailing drop of tears, obliging by pistoning in between Goro's thighs. Goro clutches to his shoulders harder, unintelligible murmurs devolving into monosyllable hiccups as the raven continues to fuck the tight gap, gloved hand still cradling Goro's filthy chin as he brings them for a messy kiss together. As his tongue violates his mouth, the brunette instantly surrenders, letting Akira swallow the stuttered moans hungrily.

Goro's grip on his shoulders become feeble, his body moving according to Akira's momentum like a doll suspended by strings, so Satanael deems it time and he bites harshly down against the junction of his pet's neck as he dictates, " _come_ ," Despite having come mere minutes ago, Goro howls as he sprays his milky ejaculate all across his already sticky shirt and Akira's clothing as commanded.

"Did I do good?" Goro murmurs hazily as the frantic thrusts come to an eventual stop. "Did I do good, sir?"

"Yes, yes, you have," the God murmurs as he threads his leather-bound digits through Goro's sticky hair, rubbing his still-hard cock against Goro's relaxed hole. He licks at the marks he's left on the brunette's lips, tasting blood and his own sweet come off it. "Such a good boy."

"I-If I've been a good boy," the once-detective murmurs while panting, "can I get a reward?"

God, Akira sure is feeling indulgent today, which is why he leans forward to whisper seductively, "depends on what it is."

"I want you to come in me, 'kira." 

Akira's hand stops in his tracks. "We talked about this, you can't—"

"But I want you to, and a little pain is fine," the brunette murmurs with a faraway gaze, face distorting into a playful grin, "maybe I enjoy a little pain."

There's nothing _maybe_ about it, considering Akechi Goro was a masochist since the begging of time. The crimson digits dig into Goro's ass, considering, then hisses, "not enough to rip up your ass."

"Just enough to come in me?" He asks hopefully, "It's been so long..."

The demon flicks his gaze at the time, and realizes it's been twenty four hours. Forever, considering how often they fuck, seems appropriate in the context. " _Relax_ ," Akira groans as he lifts Goro and begins to penetrate him slowly not to hurt him, just for his head to sit in the cavern. It _hurts,_ with how the walls squeeze around him, hungry for his seed.

Goro pants, his cock barely twitching but far too exhausted to get hard again, expression distorted into perverted, decadent pleasure. Looking at him, Akira can't help but think he's corrupting an innocent angel, dragging down a holy being from up high to the world of sin and desire. Although Goro—even before Akira's held this power in his hands and overwritten the rules of the universe for this to happen—had never been an angel, a succubus that traps you in its lust-hungry grip and never letting go.

A being like that was never destined to be chained down, but the God of all-consuming desire and control eventually found a way. Even if it had meant he had to take the target of affection apart, until he had become nothing but pieces and broken shards.

"Come in me? Please?"

But then, maybe it doesn't matter. Because Akira would rather have his justice in pieces over dead and unreachable, because he conformed to be something like _fate_.

Akira pulls on Goro's locks _hard_ as he spasms and comes, teeth grinding together as he pulses waves of hot come, filling his lover to the brim with his seed. Finally content, Goro collapses in his embrace, cheek leaning against Akira's shoulders, making soft noises as he nuzzles it.

"Happy?"

"Mn," the blob of chocolate brown murmurs, the picture-perfect image of a content cat. "It's so _warm_ , Akira..."

He can't help but growl, arms and wings protectively wrapping around the prone form. As Goro slowly dozes off to dreamworld, Akira keeps his eyes fixed on his lover's body, thinking that despite all his sins perhaps _this_ can excuse him from all he has done. That maybe it's alright, that it doesn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> i really couldnt care for the opening or the ending really. this is a horny au. live with it. i dont accept constructive criticism unless it is 'hh'
> 
> EDIT LIKE 15 MINUTES LATER: FUCK KIDS DON'T BETA HORNYFICS WHILE YOU'RE DISSOCIATING


End file.
